Su desquiciada hermana
by Marinuqui
Summary: Andrómeda desea el encuentro con su adorada hermana, Bellatrix... ¿Podrá con la locura de esta? Ligero lemmon, incesto y además, yuri.


**Disclaimer: Este reto pertenece al reto de "Familia Black" de la Nocle y Ancestral casa de los Black**

**Advertencia: Trama yuri e incesto. Ligero lemmon, diría yo xD**

**Personajes: Bellatrix Black y Andrómeda Black**

**Frase: "Hacía tiempo que ansiaba ese encuentro"**

* * *

Bellatrix se peinó calmadamente su melena, tan oscura que podías perderte en ella como si de un bosque se tratase. Su carácter siempre había sido fuerte, y ante todo, desquiciante. Igual que la admiración que sentía por ese chico del que se hablaba tanto en la mesa de los Slythering. El que iba a darles a ellos el mundo mágico, como debía ser, y no a los muggles. Por primera vez en esos días, se sintió bien. Demasiado bien, y por esa razón, sonrió

Se colocó mejor la ropa que llevaba. Negra, como siempre, y preparándose para la cita con Rodolphus, quien le había enviado una tarjeta para pasar una grata noche. Para ella, eso significaba una noche de sexo desenfrenado, y no le desagradaba. Era una mujer, y tenía sus necesidades igual que cualquier otra persona normal, pero ella no lo era. Era mucho más que eso, y aunque su maldad era desquiciante, había conseguido acostarse con los hombres más apuestos de Hogwarts, entre los que destacaban Regulus Black y Sirius Black. Sí, pese al odio del último, había logrado una gran noche de pasión con él

Sus manos recorriendo sus senos, pequeños pero bien torneados, además de tirar de su vestido por las mangas, arañando cada poro de su piel para que la prenda cayese, y así, dejarse llevar por un delirio mucho mayor. Debía admitirlo. Black no era nada malo en la cara. No mentiría sobre el hecho de que lo prohibido le excitaba sobremanera. Que le recorriese el cuerpo su enemigo, y además, su primo, era demasiado dulce para olvidarlo. Le excitaba lo que era juzgado por los demás. Por lo que escandalizaba, aunque su falsedad y cinismo estaba por encima de los demás. Y, claro, el poder disfrutar de como causaba pavor en las demás personas, y miradas de reproche por las chicas de su casa. Pero eso no era nada. Tenía a su pequeña hermana, Narcisa, y eso le valía. Además, sería su último año y debía aprovechar el momento.

Sin embargo, una sensación extraña se amoldó en ella. Un vacío que no le gustaba sentir. ¿Qué era eso acaso? ¿Nostalgia? ¿Tristeza? Se sobresaltó, ladeando la cabeza para al final, caminar por su habitación. Sus tacones resonaban, y para su sorpresa, se veía hermosa. Por primera vez en años, su rostro se relajó con una suavidad que nunca comprendería. Hasta la sonrisa de su rostro parecía sincera. Un sentimiento noble en su interior. Ladeó la cabeza con decisión, volviendo a la tensión del principio y a su gesto malévolo, y ante todo, enloquecido. Porque ella estaba loca. ¿Exactamente de qué? Quizás de lo que su corazón albergaba, y que al quedarse dentro, le hacía aumentar esa falta de razón, de cordura. Sus ojos se entornaron y se posaron una vez más en su perfecta figura. Dejó escapar un suspiro, y volvió a tomar un poco de aire, para al final, dirigirse al séptimo piso, a esa sala que te concedía tu mayor deseo

Allí esperó unos minutos, con la necesidad de que él apareciese. Pero no lo hacía, y eso le rompía algo de lo que quedaba de su corazón. Era dura, pero era perfectamente consciente de que todo, quizás, y solamente quizás, fue por una dura infancia. Una en la que se esperaba mucho de ella, dejando a temprana niñez su infancia, madurando así. Tampoco es que quisiese pararse a pensar sobre ello. Por eso, estaba dispuesta a marcharse de allí, pero de repente, el lugar cambió

Y se convirtió en una de las torres de la escuela. El paisaje era hermoso, y Bella se veía sorprendida por ello. ¿Qué era todo aquello? Sus dedos se posaron sobre la fría piedra, acariciando esa textura tan suave y perfilada. Una sonrisa se apoderó de ella, algo cálida para su gusto, y sus mejillas se sonrojaron sin poder evitarlo. ¡Era su sitio favorito! Pero… ¡No se lo había contado a nadie! Era su secreto mejor guardado. Pero… ¿Entonces?

Y se giró desesperada, esperando encontrarse con esa persona, pero nada. No había nadie. Solamente una tarjeta en el suelo, perfectamente colocada para que no se perdiese. La morena tragó saliva, acercándose y tomándola entre sus dedos con cierta indecisión. Necesitaba entender que era todo aquello. EL porqué de ese papel sobre las piedras del suelo. Lo desdobló con cuidado, sin entender bien el mensaje que estaba guardado en aquella línea. "Te quiero" ¿Quién la querría a ella? Su corazón se aceleró, con una inquietud que le podía. Ella, Bellatrix Lestrange algo nerviosa. ¡Quién la viese a ella!

-Ya he llegado…-Susurró una voz en su oído, y entonces, se sobresaltó y sacó su varita, mostrando la furia de sus pupilas, negras como su hermoso y cuidado cabello

-¿Quién anda ahí?-Pero nadie contestaba ya-¡Muéstrate si te atreves, cobarde!

Pero nadie parecía hacerle caso, y eso le desagradaba. Y por esa misma razón, conjuró varios conjuros que salían de la punta de su varita con velocidad. Pero no sucedía nada. Y eso estresaba a la muchacha, quien se mordía el labio con más fiereza. Si fuese Rodolphus…Pero era una voz extrañamente familiar. Se soltó el cabello, recogido en unas trenzas junto a la otra melena que quedaba al aire, y así, se vio más hermosa.

Sin embargo, se sorprendió al ver que caía la capa, encontrándose con la mirada de su hermana menor, Andrómeda. Esa traidora a la sangre que estaba con un estúpido muggle. Tonks o algo así se llamaba. Le daba igual. ¿O era su apellido? No es que fuese algo con relevancia, pero le odiaba. Con todas sus fuerzas. Primero, por ser sangre sucia. Segundo, por haber encandilado a su hermana para ir al lado oscuro…Tercero, porque era suya…Absolutamente suya. Era su hermana y no debía ser de nadie más

Andrómeda era la misma imagen de su hermana, solamente algo más honesta y dulce, y no solo en lo que la apariencia física se trataba. También en ese carácter que tanto les hacía ver diferente a las dos, pero a la vez hermosas. Porque lo eran. Sus pieles, pálidas con respecto a la oscuridad de sus cabellos, hablaban por sí solas. La menor dio un paso, vacilante, a la vez que la otra la observaba con cierta inquietud

-¿Qué es lo que haces aquí?-Cuestionó, para sorpresa de la menor, su hermana

-Quería hablar contigo…

-¿Has sido tú las de las notas?-Se limitó a asentir-Me voy-Exclamó sin más

-Bella…

-No me vuelvas a llamar Bella... Simplemente, no te dirijas a mí a partir de ya.

-Soy tu hermana

-No lo eres-Respondió con sequedad-No eres nadie en mi vida, Andrómeda. No desde que decidiste ponerte de novia con ese…

-Ni se te ocurra proseguir, Bella-Amenazó ella con su dedo índice. Al instante se arrepintió

-No me vuelvas a amenazar…Créeme, tengo más capacidad de la que piensas como para matarte-Insinuó ella

Pese a su advertencia, Andrómeda no hizo caso. Sabía que no le haría daño. No directamente. Su vínculo era demasiado fuerte como para que eso llegase a suceder algún día. Se acercó con decisión hacia esa figura, más malta y delgada, tan perfilada que parecía una estatua. Sobre todo por su sequedad. Y sus manos se trasladaron con intención de rozar los hombros desnudos de su hermana mayor, quien se apartó, demostrando asco. Pero eso era falso. Nunca tendría esa sensación hacia esa mujer de cabello ondulado, como el suyo propio. Era muchacha a la que decidió cuidar, y que sin embargo, le había pagado con ese desprecio que ella no era capaz de corresponderle

-Y si…-Se acercó todavía más-Me puedes matar… ¿Por qué no lo haces?-Una sonrisa irónica apareció en su rostro

-Porque sería demasiado fácil…Me gusta mucho jugar antes con la comida-Dejó claro

-Sabes que nunca me podrías hacer daño

-Quizás por nuestros padres. Pese a ser la decepción de la familia, ninguno es capaz de matarte-Escupió con desdén

-O puede que porque no soportarías verme muerta-Dejó caer la morena, posando sus dedos en el cuello de la otra, que la miró casi si entender

-¿Qué estás haciendo, Andrómeda?-Quería saber, aunque el calor comenzaba a recorrer su cuerpo

-O puede que sea porque me quieres…Como yo te quiero a ti, hermana

-No te vuelvas a acercar así, ¿entiendes?

-¿Cómo así?

Y antes de que Bella replicase, la otra acercó su cuerpo al suyo para percibir sus pechos sobre los suyos. Había estado preparando durante meses todo aquello. Nunca había sido osada, pero en esa ocasión, requería ese esfuerzo. Siempre se había percatado de esa conexión entre ellas dos. Pese a que amaba a Tonks, ella quería a Bellatrix. A su hermana. A ella, quien le provocaba el deseo y la mella de la pasión en ella.

En cambio, Bella se veía sin control. No negaba que le excitase el tener a su hermana en esa cercanía, pero todo amor que hubiese quedado por ella desapareció ante su insolencia y falta de respeto hacia ella. Sus labios se tornearon en una pequeña sonrisa burlesca, para así, tomar a su hermana y estamparla contra la pared con una brusquedad que desconcertó a Andrómeda, aunque enseguida se recompuso. Conocía demasiado bien a su hermana

Y al final, decidió hacer lo que su hermana no se atrevía. Unir sus labios en un beso cargado de furia contenida. Mordió cada parte de este, haciendo que sangrase esa zona. La morena cerró los ojos ante ello, y sobre todo, el dolor que le causaba. Pero valía la pena, si así conseguía el perdón de su amada Bella. De su querida hermana, quien tiró de sus prendas con una fuerza imparable, besando de paso su cuello con un delirio que parecía no tener fin. Le encantaba eso a ella, a la menor, que bajó la cremallera del vestido. Pero las manos de la mayor detuvieron las suyas

-No se toca-Musitó con jugueteó. Aquí, las reglas son mías…-La muchacha tragó saliva, y Bellatrix miró con cierto detenimiento a la chica

Entonces, sin previo aviso, desabotonó la camisa para dejar ver así la piel blanquecina, pálida, como la suya. Pero provocaba en ella una sed incontrolable que necesitaba saciar rápidamente. No había tiempo para delicadezas, y eso le resultaba una cursilería. Rompió esta, y se libró del sujetador con tanta velocidad que a la otra no le dio tiempo siquiera a pestañear. Se estremeció, sobre todo al ver como acariciaba sus pechos con cierta ligereza, con un cuidado que hasta dejó anonadada a la propia Bella, aunque con cierta velocidad, dejó claro que había sido un lapsus y que, en verdad, era la brusquedad su mejor arma, pero las dos comprendían perfectamente que esto no era así. Una dulce sonrisa se asomó en el rostro de la morena, y además, la más pequeña, que dejó escapar un gemido de satisfacción, encubierto por los deseos en sí de los de su, ahora, amante

-"Hacía tiempo que ansiaba ese encuentro"-Exclamó entonces con cuidado Andrómeda, y Bellatrix, simplemente, se limitó a acallarla con sus labios, deseosos de más caricias de esa índole

* * *

Al día siguiente, el comedor parecía estar lleno, y Andrómeda proseguía en sus cosas, aunque vigilaba las acciones de su hermana mayor, quien parecía estar centrada en el rostro de Rodolphus, y con ganas de un juego, y ante todo, coqueteo, que poco le gustaba. Se levantó con el fin de clavar las pancartas en la pared, para calmar su mente y pensar sobre otros asuntos. Sin embargo, allí apareció Bellatrix para poder llegar a molestarla

-¡Apártate, traidora!-Se sorprendía de la facilidad de la morena ante sus cambios de temperamento.

Sus ojos se nublaron por ese desprecio por parte de ella, y se giró, marchándose por la puerta, seguida por la mirada de la mayor, quien se volvió a la mesa de los Slytherings para proseguir con la burla ante la otra muchacha. Esta se encaminó hacia su cuarto, con el fin de romperse a llorar. Introdujo su mano en la túnica, buscando así unos pañuelos para secarse, cuando se percató de la presencia de una nota en esta. La sacó con curiosidad, y la desdobló

"A las once en la sala de Menesteres. No me hagas esperar

Tuya, B. B"

Bellatrix Black. Se detuvo en su lugar, girándose en las escaleras para ver al grupo de las serpientes pasar por enfrente de ella. Una sonrisa se vislumbraba entre ellos. Diabólica, pero a la vez, cómplice. No había ningún misterio más. Un cruce de miradas, y la sonrisa de la otra se ensanchó igual que la de la Slythering. Porque su hermana, le había perdonado, y la quería…Tanto como ella, Andrómeda, a Bellatrix…Su desquiciada hermana


End file.
